


Can You Believe It?

by lucybeee



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Young Love, post-manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucybeee/pseuds/lucybeee
Summary: "Tohru awoke, cold, and rolled over to seek out Kyo's warmth. But he wasn't there." A really fluffy Kyoru drabble.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Can You Believe It?

**Author's Note:**

> Complete Kyoru fluffiness that popped into my head today, so now you're all subjected to it. Enjoy. :)

It happened again that night, around 3 AM.

Tohru awoke, cold, and rolled over to seek out Kyo's warmth. But he wasn't there. Her eyes opened more, and she blinked against the dark. Where on Earth could he have gone?

For the past week or so, Kyo had been disappearing in the middle of the night. Back when he was still possessed by the cat spirit, he had a hard time maintaining a decent sleep schedule, and it wasn't rare for him to be up at 3. He still struggled with insomnia occasionally, much like a nocturnal cat. But when that happened, she could hear him down the hall in the living room, watching TV, or in the kitchen, getting a glass of milk. Tonight, just like every other night the past week, the house was silent.

If she didn't know any better, a jealous side of her might come out and wonder if he was off cheating on her. _It would be pretty awful to cheat on someone two weeks before your wedding,_ she thought to herself. But no. Kyo would never. She started to run through other explanations in her mind. Maybe he was off jogging? He _did_ like to run. Or maybe just sitting outside on the back porch? She hadn't ever actually gotten out of bed to see if she could go find him.

So tonight, Tohru did just that. She slipped out of bed and folded her arms over her chest, trying to keep herself warm as she wandered down the hall. The living room was dark and empty, as was the kitchen. A look out the back window told her the same about the porch. Their house wasn't very big. Clearly he had gone out. But where? And more importantly, _why_? Defeated, Tohru started back down the hall towards the bedroom. He'd always come back by the time she got up for work, so she couldn't be too concerned, she supposed.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a strip of light peeking out from a door at the end of the hall. The door led to an extra bedroom, one that was currently left empty, save for some boxes of storage. When they had first come to look at the house before buying it, Tohru had commented that it would be good for a baby's room someday. The look of terror on Kyo's face then was fantastic, and Tohru still often thought about it and giggled to herself. He had eventually come around, though, saying that as long as it wasn't _too_ soon, it could be a nursery someday.

Since they didn't have a baby yet, and the room was virtually empty, it would make absolutely no sense for Kyo to be in there. But it also made no sense for the light to be on _unless_ he was in there.

Tohru crept up to the door, feeling a little like she was spying, but her curiosity had gotten the best of her. As she leaned her ear up against the door, she could hear a voice. The words were muffled by the door, but it was clearly a woman's voice. Tohru felt her stomach flip. Was he actually…?

She squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath before opening them again. She opened the door. "Kyo-kun?" she called.

Kyo was standing in the middle of the room, his arms raised at awkward angles. Their old radio was sitting in the corner, a woman's voice emanating from it. Kyo jumped at Tohru's sudden appearance, and his cheeks lit up red. Tohru narrowed her eyes in confusion. At least he was alone.

"What are you doing?" he asked, clearly a bit flustered.

"What are _you_ doing?" she shot back. "You've been leaving in the middle of the night lately."

Kyo sighed. He crossed his arms and fixed his gaze on the carpet. His silence gave Tohru a moment to listen to the CD that was playing. Were those…?

"Dance instructions?" Tohru asked, finishing her thought aloud.

Kyo nodded, cheeks still a shade of red a tomato would envy. "I wanted it to be a surprise," he said after a moment.

Tohru wasn't sure what she was supposed to gather from that incredibly vague sentence.

But then it all clicked.

Their wedding would be in two weeks.

"Kyo-kun...are you teaching yourself how to dance for our wedding?" she asked, taking a step into the room.

"Yeah. Well, I mean...really the CD is teaching me, but…" he rambled. Tohru cut him short by closing the distance between them, standing up on her tiptoes and pressing her lips against his.

"You're so sweet. You don't have to do this."

"I want to. I want you to remember our first dance and all that, and I really have no idea what I'm doing."

"I'm a horrible dancer, too," Tohru responded, giggling. "I'll remember our first dance no matter what. It'll make me happy no matter what."

He should have known that. He should have known that he didn't have to put in extra work to impress her. He impressed her simply by existing. They'd been dating for over two years now, and she still lost her breath whenever he kissed her or said he loved her. Tohru wasn't one to require extravagant gestures.

Kyo slid his arms around her waist, pulling her against his chest. "Can you believe it?" he asked softly. He nuzzled his nose into her hair, breathing in the smell of her shampoo.

Another vague sentence, but Tohru knew exactly what this one meant. They asked each other this question at least once a day. There were so many questions wrapped up in that single, simple one. Can you believe we're getting married soon? Can you believe I get to call you my wife, and you get to say that I'm your husband?

Can you believe we're even allowed to be together?

Tohru smiled against his shoulder. She knew she didn't need to answer him.

After a moment, Kyo released her. "So...you wanna see what I can do?"

Tohru giggled at the way he'd worded that. She knew what he meant, of course, but took the opportunity to tease him. She stepped back in closer, leaning up until her lips were just millimeters from his. She could hear his breath hitch in his throat. Her voice breathy, she whispered, "I already know what you can do, but I wouldn't mind you showing me again."

Kyo snapped out of the trance she'd put on him and knocked his fist against her forehead affectionately. "Dummy."

She smirked and backed up, making a gesture that invited him to show her his newfound dancing skills.

"Nuh-uh," he said, taking her hand and pulling her in. "I'll be better with a partner."

He took Tohru's left hand in his right, placing his other palm against her hip. He looked as though he was feeling a bit awkward and clumsy still, but as they danced quietly, Tohru was incredibly impressed. He was much lighter on his feet than she'd ever seen him be while dancing before, and he was leading her so well that she almost didn't feel like she was such an awful dancer, herself. Her stomach was flipping, her heart pounding. It was honestly sort of a turn-on.

He let go of her waist and spun her around before drawing her back into his chest. "What do you think?" he asked, tangling a hand in her hair.

"That was amazing," she said honestly, pressing her lips against his neck. He chuckled and let her trail kisses down his neck and to his collarbone. "It was really…" she trailed off, unsure of where to go from there. She settled for biting his neck to get her point across. He let out a hiss of air next to her ear, knowing what she meant, like he always seemed to.

"Oh really?" he mumbled seductively.

She nodded and rubbed her face against his chest, slightly embarrassed for some reason.

"Aren't you tired?"

"Not anymore," Tohru admitted, taking his hand and dragging him out of the room, back towards their bed. "I think you should remind me of what else you can do."

Kyo laughed and squeezed her hand. "Whatever you want, Mrs. Sohma."

Hearing herself referred to by that name made her heart skip a beat. For the thousandth time, it sank in again that she was about to be his wife. That she would be his forever.

"I love you," she whispered, overwhelmed by the warmth flooding her chest.

"I love you too," he murmured back. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. They were in front of their bedroom door now, and Kyo gently pushed Tohru's shoulder, making her step across the threshold. "Now, what exactly did you want me to show you, again?" he teased.

**Author's Note:**

> Furuba social medias: @riceballcatfb on Tumblr, Twitter, and Instagram


End file.
